


Decorate  It

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Daniel "Oz" Osbourne/Willow Rosenberg





	Decorate  It

Willow told Oz that she would decorate the house for Halloween. She had a knack for decorations. It also didn't hurt that with a witch around it got done in half the time. So Willow started decorating each room with a different Halloween theme. First room was vampires but with real blood. She even put Spike in the first one just for fun. Then onto the living room. That room was all pumpkins. They were all scooped out and carved. Each had really cute details that only Oz would understand. Then the kitchen. It had a witch theme. It was mostly decorated with cauldrons and witch books. Everything a witch could want. Then it was time for the best room and the best decorations . The bedroom! It was all werewolves. She was so in to Oz's wolf side, it was perfect for the room. Maybe it was being a witch. Maybe it was her love for Oz. But decorating was much better and a lot more fun than she thought it would be.


End file.
